Alec
Alec (Prue) was the son of one of the leading clan members controlling Onderon in the Mandalorian sector, but when his father was slotted by the then current Mandalore for assassination Alec's mother stole away with he and his younger brother Ulic Prue deep into the outer rim where she hid her two sons in an orphanage in hopes of coming back for them latter. Alec (Prue) is one of the most powerful Jedi in his rank. He is a Master who has often disagreed with the councils rulings but with no small assistance from his twisted sense of honor and dry sense of humor he continues to serve the council and follow the Jedi way of Life. Description Alec was born with wild and unruly black hair that he usually has tied back in a tight ponytail. He is well learned in practices ranging from the repair of Starfighters to the practice of Lightsaber usage and as a result his sparkling brown eyes and maverick-like nature do nothing to hide the intelligence and confidence that makes him the man he is. Besides having an overwhelming sense of honor and a desire to keep too himself Alec is a kind and well-spoken man with a very dry sense of humor that often leads to his sarcastic comments on missions when his life is in dire peril. His two droids are the only one's who know him closely and as a result they are the only two who know of his heritage and family. Birth Alec was the first born to the Onderon sectors clan leader inside Mandalorian Space. His younger brother Ulic Prue was born three years latter and together the two boy’s spent many a happy day with their parents... until Alec's eighth birthday. Unfortunately Galic Prue, the brothers father, was to be taken down by the order of the then current Mandalore but their father loved his sons dearly and would have neither of them sacrificed too his weakness and inability to keep the sector under his control. And so, in the dead of night, he forced his wife to take her leave of the palace with their sons… Leaving Galic to face his all to certain demise Alec and Ulic grew up together on Tatooine after their mother smuggled them into an orphanage inside the Mos Eisley settlement. Alec was three years older than his five year old brother and could remember why they were there... though it did very little to help them. Alec swore to himself and Ulic that one day they would find their mother and reclaim the sector from the people who had killed their father. When Alec reached the age of twelve and his brother nine they decided that Alec needed to do something about their condition. Tired of being two young boys stuck in the Mos Eisley orphanage and working hard to some day work harder, Alec decided that too make enough money to get out of... captivity they'd need to employ Ulic's brains and Alec's skill. Ulic was a clever little snot and knew how to hack into credit accounts before he could walk - but Alec had no head for numbers and preferred to spend his time building things or repairing them... such as a damaged T3 unit and a scrapped HK Assassin droid that was missing its arms. Alec customized the T3 droid but it was Ulic’s idea to give the HK unit an extra set of arms, the four arms meant that the droid could wield Blaster Weapons and Blade weapons at the same time - a distinct advantage considering that an HK unit was programmed to use blasters only. Another thing about Alec was his instincts and reflexes, using those skills he won countless skiff races for the local Hutts - in return for enough money to pay the money he and his brother owed the orphanage too turn over their freedom too the young boys. Sadly the Hutts liked the money Alec was brining in all to well, and decided to keep the young skiff racer under they're control least another crime lord gained control of the scrappy young man... but instead of gaining control of Alec - who was at the bank turning in the money at the time - they caught Ulic, thinking that both boys possessed the skill they slotted Ulic for the race that afternoon... which Ulic lost... a loss that cost him his skiff... and his life. Their mother had been waiting all these years for a chance to rescue her boys from slavery and return them to Onderon... but their father, who had managed to escape, had been running a small rebellion against the Mandalorian leader had finally been killed and they were the children of a clan leader no more. Meaning their mother who had been watching the boys all those years could finally get close too her children... who, according to the orphanage director, had died in a Skiff accident... their mother killed herself that very night, claming that this galaxy held nothing for her anymore... leaving Alec an orphan in every sense of the word. Orphan Having only the two droids he and his brother had built to call friends, Alec wiped the HK units – who he had designated Blade – memory of his brother and took too the stars in a battered YT-2000 that he used his brothers half of the money to buy. The YT-2000 was dubbed Serenity by Alec... an homage to the past he no longer acknowledged... for the first but not the last time Alec had decided to leave his past behind him... as if it had never existed. Eventually Alec and his small crew took up a job to deliver a shipment of Sigil crystals to a vendor on Taris... but halfway there Alec and Serenity were shot down by Pirates and for the next four years Alec and his two droids were trapped on Hoth - unable to escape because of the pirate base on the planet or to repair Serenity for fear of activating an alarm. Eventually the Pirates were put off the planet by a New Republic landing force who were slightly putout considering that Pirates had profited off of the computers and tech that had been left behind by the battle of Hoth. Alec however cared nothing for the Republic at the time and took his leave of the planet. Some time latter Alec heard about Jedi moving in the galaxy and for some reason he was contacted by a Republic researcher who said that his family had a force heritage that should have given him the required skill to use the force. Eventually Alec found the Jedi base and there his eyes were opened to a world he had never seen or imagined by someone he considered a kindred spirit... Revan Ordo. Though he never mentioned his Mandalorian heritage Alec always respected the man, even when he sent him on a mission that cost him the loss of his first Lightsaber. Halfway through the Korbantu system Alec and the crew he'd been assigned for his first official Jedi mission were attacked by the most unlikely person imaginable, a Dark Jedi known as Riley Stargazer, Alec at first took an immense disliking to the man but when Alec and his fellow Padawans tried to use a hidden Blaster to escape and Riley promised that if they agreed to stop nearly getting themselves killed he would help them escape his master. Family Eventually Riley came to the Jedi and Alec vouched for him, during a Lightsaber spa the two knights decided they had grown tired of the stuffy council rooms and so they took too the stars in Alec's YT-2000 with a few other Knights and Padawans who, like Stargazer and Alec, had come from less structured backgrounds and wanted a little fun in the seedier places of the galaxy... such as Nar Shadda. Upon arriving there Alec was surprised too discover his ship had been locked down and that there were guards who had been posted around the ship, apparently Alec and the other trainees had aroused someone’s interests. Fighting their way into the offending persons warehouse they were greeted by a rancor. Luckily Alec and Riley managed to activate the turret system and killed the Rancor - but the trainees had been injured and so Alec called in a Republic ship known as the Truth Seeker that was patrolling the nearby sector. Riley was furious at Alec for calling a Republic ship into Hutt space and told Alec that if he wanted to be a Jedi he needed to stop acting so predictable - calling a major Republic ship off assignment to pick up some injured students had not only warned the person who had wanted to capture them but had nearly gotten the crew of the Truth Seeker killed. A year latter Alec received a transmission that his brother was alive, taking his two friend Zero Knightman with him too Tatooine Alec soon discovered that a trap had been sprung just for them. Fighting their way out of the courtyard where the trap had been sprung Alec and Zero found themselves under attack by two Speeder Bikes with a net spread between them. Allowing the speeders to get close Alec ran at them and spun around at the last moment. As he flew through the air he folded his body so it would bounce off the net and then he drew his two Lightsabers, as he was flying and stuck them into the sides of the speeders guidence system and sent them flying into the wall. When the speeders crashed into the wall of the settlement they created a hole large enough for the two Jedi to slip into the door behind the trap that had been layed for them. Alec was surprised to find Riley under attack by two Destroyer Droids that he quickly disposed of. Alec, Zero and Riley continued deeper into the base until they were attacked by an…. acquaintance of Riley’s who challenged the young Knight. Telling Alec and Zero to go on without him Riley challenged and defeated the attacker - nearly killing himself in the process. In the end it turned out to all be for nothing, Alec not only couldn't find anything on his brother but it appeared that the bounty that had been posted for him was being held by a Hutt who blamed him for the loss of his eyes which he had bet only to loose them when Ulic lost the skiff race. Death After his first master left the order Alec felt sick and for a time feared that the Jedi path was not for him. Kyle Katarn returned shortly after Revan vanished and took the young Jedi under his wing, telling him that a Master as powerful as Revan must have had his reasons for doing this and that Alec was not a failure because his master had turned from the order. And so Alec was contend... until the Vong war began, Alec, Riley and Kyle were assigned to many a battle and together they became an insuperable trio that weathered many a battle... all of this came to an end when Alec was killed for the first time. Alec was given his master status shortly before that fateful battle and had been assigned to guard a system soon to be attacked by a Vong invasion force, sadly his fleet was greatly outmatched and as a result he lost the ships and people under his command. Before the battle Alec had secretly opted to take this mission on his own, he had seen a vision in the force and had known that the unavoidable battle would have cost him so much more if he hadn't given his droids, weapons and C-Wing Starfighter over too his second master Kyle Katarn for safe keeping, he ordered Screech not to give himself and Alec's belongings over to Kyle until after the battle and as a result Kyle didn't know until after the battle that Alec wasn't coming back from this mission. Sadly Kyle and Riley tried to follow Alec and find him... to no avail. A few weeks latter Alec Prue was official declared missing in action and was presumed dead. Rebirth In reality Alec had been captured by the Vong and among others he was secretly being tested on by a new healing machine/plant that would use the Vong's natural ability to heal themselves to make them invulnerable to any wound they received - unfortunately the machine/plant wouldn't function unless a force adept was present and it also worked to well. It literally removed any and all foreign objects from the subject’s body and to restore said subject to their natural state of health. Taking the healing process a step forward the Vong decided to test the machine on a force adept - sadly though Alec was mortally wounded along with the rest of the Jedi they'd captured when they tried to escape, deciding that testing the machine on a dead body would prove even more useful the Vong shoved the dying Jedi into the machine and to their complete shock the Machine suddenly came to life, jumping off of its platform the machine/plant planted itself inside the hull of the ship and began absorbing the ships life force - as well as the life force of the crew. For many years the machine/plant drank and drank from the Vong ship until the ship was only a hulk and the crew dead. The machine then began to drain the force energy from Alec who it had used the life force of the Vong and the ship to heal. Alec was aware of what the machine was doing but he could do nothing to stop it. He could feel his memories being drained as the machine continued to eat him and heal him at the same time. Finally Alec, in a rush of energy from the star they were orbiting, used the force to shove a force beam through the machine/plant, effectively killing it and finally releasing himself from the age long prison. Return Alec could remember very little of his life before the machine/plant, upon returning to the Jedi Temple he dropped his surname and once he was alone activated his old diary in hopes of finding more out about himself. He was glad that he'd never erased Screech's memories and the Droid was all to glad to inform his master of his early life and of the years he and his brother had spent together. Luckily for Alec the memories were still in his head (he just didn't know how to access them) his past was restored to him even though he had hoped to leave it behind him, in the end he found that he needed his past more than he thought... though he has yet to tell anyone of his family let alone his Mandalorian heritage Alec Alec Alec(Razor)